Rockabella's
by RosieRathbone
Summary: On the outskirts of Scottsdale, AZ, best friends, Bella and Alice, own a 1950s, vintage diner - Rockabella's. What adventures lie behind the diner doors where there's '50s music, tattoos, and two foul-mouthed children who'll show you to your seat? AH. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**If you don't like foul language, or kids using foul language, this story is not for you, buddy.  
****A massive thank you to Tiffany for everything she did to help me.**

**I don't. They do. **

** .CHAPTER 1.**

I live by plans; so I know what is going to happen and when. So by the tender age of thirteen, I had already planned out my life. I would study at some prestigious school in the middle of bum-fuck nowhere. I would get my degree in Literature, then continue to hide in my '50s bubble and write about the fictional world inside my head. However, of course, life never turns out quite the way you imagined it.

On my list, I didn't include becoming a parent at 17, or a wife at 18. I never saw myself having another child at 19 and owning my own business at 23. I never went to college and I never got my degree, but que sera sera, right? What will be, will be.

0-0

"Mini, trust me, I will whoop that ass of yours if you don't do what I say."

"But, you, like, said to listen to _both _my parents, and Papa E said I could do this!"

_Smart ass._

My son, Maddox, had his skateboard balanced over the top stair and wanted to perform some fucking Bam Margera move and skateboard down the handrail. I left Edward alone with them for _one_ hour and _that _is what I came home too; Maddox trying to kill himself on a skateboard and his older sister (my sweetheart), India, pleating the cats' hair and tying the ends with pink bows. The poor things is barely alive as it is. And where was my loving husband as all this went on? In bed. _Asshole. _

"But remember what I said about your father?" I went back to scolding my 6-year-old.

"That he's a no good son-of-a-bitch?"

"Exactly. Now, get down here and save the cat from your sisters' grasp."

Maddox hung his head in defeat, picked up his skateboard and plodded down the stairs. "Okay, Mama B…"

"Love you, Baby."

Maddox stopped in a halt, slowly twisted his head 'round and stared at me in disgust. "Who the hell are you? 'Love' crap? _Eurgh, _no thank you!"

_See? He's not that bad._

"Just go save that cat, Mini. I'll be upstairs with your father; if you hear him scream, don't be alarmed."

"You'll just be tearing off his balls?"

"Exactly."

_I have trained them well._

Edward was found in his usual position - flat out on our bed, fast asleep; wearing nothing but his boxers, with one hand down them. Same boxers, I might add, that I watched him put on four days ago.

_Men…_

"_Edward…" _I purred, and with one finger, followed the outline of his anchor tattoo emblazoned on his rib cage. "_Edward…" _His eye lids fluttered, but it wasn't the reaction I was after, so my hand continued and stroked down his stomach, over the light hair that sat there, until I reached the elastic of his boxers. Without any hesitance, my hand slipped under the fabric and settled around his semi-hard dick. I jerked it once, twice, three times until my husband finally succumbed to my teasing.

_"Mmm… _B, baby…"

"Is this what you want?" I must admit, I was very impressed with my acting skills.

A sigh blew from his lips. "…_Yes."_

I paused for a split second then tore my hand from his boxers and sat up suddenly. "Too bad."

Edward opened his eyes and looked at me with a glare, "are you fucking kidding me?"

"Does it look like I'm kidding you?"

In usual Edward form, his hand clutched the front of his hair and gripped it tight. "Why would you do that?"

"Why were you sleeping?! I left you in charge of the kids for _one fucking hour _and came home to find carnage! Maddox was about to skate down the stairs, because _you _said he could!"

A proud smile crossed his stupid fucking face. "That's my boy… And you can't blame me for falling asleep if you leave to open that bloody diner at seven in the morning." Edward grabbed his packet of smokes from the side table and the ash tray that partnered with it. He lit a stick before continuing to talk. "You think you're the bee's fuckin' knees and mother of the year and all that bullshit. _Nothing ever goes wrong when Bella's around! Oh no, everything is fucking gold when Queen Bee is in charge," _he used the base of his thumb to flick the ash into the tray.

"I've never said that; I know I… Oh, forget it. I have to get going." I clambered from the bed. "Remember you said you'd take Maddox to school today."

Edward's sarcastic two-fingered salute earned him a flip of the bird.

If I didn't love my kids as much as I do, I would have divorced his ass years ago.

0-0

"I don't want to get any phone calls today to say that you punched someone, Mini; got it?"

At six years old, Maddox had mastered the eye roll, and he used it whenever he could.

"But, Mama, these kids are low-lives! They think Deep Purple is a colour! and that Def Leppard is an animal with hearing problems!"

"That just means they are not as well educated in music as you are - we never hit people."

He gave me the stink eye - another mastered trait. "So… what about when Papa hit Uncle Jake that one time?"

"Again, we don't copy Daddy's moves."

Maddox looked so adorable wearing his cut-off denim shorts, white sneakers and a black tee that said '_let's start a riot!'_ written in capitals. A pair of black Ray Bans were pushed on his crown to keep back the bronze hair that reached his shoulders. He's the spitting image of his father - hence the nickname, Mini. And not just in looks - he lives for '80s rock 'n' roll, skateboarding and wants to be covered in tattoos when he's older, too.

Then, at 8 years of age, little India is my doppelgänger - long brown hair, heart shaped face and sweet brown eyes. Her iPod is full of '50s music, but she prefers the denim shorts and band tees like Dad. She may look and act like butter wouldn't melt, but this girl has a mouth on her.

Finally, after much waiting, Edward plodded down the stairs.

"Ah, nice shirt, Papa E!" Maddox had spotted the Pink Floyd shirt straight away.

"Cheers, Bud." The guys grabbed their skateboards and headed for the door. Edward flipped his head 'round to find India, "you comin', Indie?"

"Uh-huh. Daddy, will you help me with my drawing after school?"

"Will do, Pumpkin."

0-0

The rays from the Arizona sun beamed down on my truck when I drove to Rockabella's Diner. It was nearing ninety degrees and had me a with serious case of the pits.

_I'mma need to put some deodorant on those bad boys._

The usual cars were parked outside, including the black Lincoln Continental which told me Alice and Jasper had already arrived. Or maybe just Alice; her husband is not a morning person. Along side that was the deep blue coloured rust bucket which belonged to the dear old Mr. Wayland. He lost his wife to cancer a couple years back, (shortly before I opened Rockabella's) and as he grieved, Alice and I welcomed him in with open arms. It's now become a daily procedure - he'll start off his day with a large plate of Seth's speciality pancakes. Sometimes he'd join us on Saturday evenings for Jasper's open mic night, but not often.

The last car was a white, vintage VW Beetle that belonged to my darling husband's boss, Rosalie. She was leaving the restaurant with two milkshake to-go cups when I entered.

"Mornin', B." Her dark glasses covered a large portion of her slender face, and the black strap top and denim daisy dukes she wore displayed the colourful tattoos that covered practically her whole body.

"Mornin'."

We both paused at the doors. "You coming to the charity event on Friday?" Rosalie opened her own tattoo parlour six months ago. She hired Edward straight away. The charity event she spoke of was a 24 hour tattooing marathon - she had enlisted the help of other artists around the area and her husband, Emmett, will do his first ink from being Edward's apprentice.

"I'm working here, Ro. But the kids will want to see their dad, so I'll bring them down for a bit."

A broad smile flittered over her face, "excellent!" the smile then melted into a grin, "y'know… I could fill that space on your forearm…" She pointed to my exposed skin, and the one patch on my left arm that didn't have some ink on it.

I barked out a loud laugh. "Edward's bagsied that spot, and he's planned out what's going to go there, so I wouldn't dare."

"Aw, I'm not scared of him! Anyway, think about it, okay?"

"Will do. See you later, Ro."

"Bye!"

My partner in crime, Alice, was standing at the bar. Overhead I heard the distinct voice of Buddy Holly singing about a handsome man with brown eyes. I loved walking into this place; it was like you had left twenty-fourteen outside and entered nineteen-fifty inside. Everything from the decor to the food and to the clothes we wore, screamed vintage.

From a young age, I have loved vintage rock and roll. When all the 'friends' at school wore the recent fashion trends, I looked like I had just stepped off the set of _Grease. _My dad said I was lost in a past decade, but I wasn't changing anything. Kids teased me for the bandanas tied in my hair, and the victory rolls I practised with my bangs. _Yeah, well they're all fuckers anyway. _I've never known any different.

So when I bought this place, there was no way it was going to be your usual, bog-standard diner. No; Rockabella's is all about the 50's and always will be.

"Alright there, Sugar Tits!"

"Hey, Al'. Everything going okay?"

"Yeah, all is fine." Alice passed over the mug of coffee she had waiting. _Aaah, my good friend caffeine. _I took a large sip. I have to live of that instant crap at home, 'cause Edward doesn't _'want to spend money on some fucking coffee machine', _so that mug of filtered greatness was panty wettingly good.

Alice took her tin of tobacco from it's hiding place behind the cash register which included some filters and skins. She proceeded to roll up her cigarette. "Did Rose mention the charity event to you?" She asked, skilfully rolling the tobacco filled paper with fingertips.

"Yeah - I said I would go 'cause India and Maddox will want to. You going?"

She shrugged, "maybe; I want the outline of these done," she tapped the cherries that sat above each breast, "so I'll see if they can fit me in when I finish here."

With that, Alice left out the back door for her break. I cleared up the empty plate Mr. Wayland had left, spoke to Seth briefly and started on the paper work.

Alice returned a lot sooner than usual. She never said a word, just headed straight to a front facing window. She acted like a dog on alert, and that didn't sit well with me.

"What's wrong, Al'?"

Without a response, Alice continued to stare.

After a couple minutes, she turned 'round. "I saw this guy earlier - he was lurking outside for ages, then came in for a coffee. Something smelt off to me -."

" - Did he miss a shower this morning?"

"No!" Alice swatted me for interrupting. "I mean something smelt fishy… _he _was a bit fishy."

"Maybe he's a fish monger?" I sniggered.

"Oh, fuck off Bella! _Anyway, _I saw him again when I was out back. I don't know what he was doing - or _is _doing - but I think we need to keep an eye out."

0-0

Half-past-three saw the lunchtime rush settle and calm before the busy dinner period. Throughout the day, Alice had been on look-out for the strange man she saw earlier, but he never appeared. Personally, I thought she was making something out of nothing, but I kept that to myself.

"Thanks, Bella!" Big old Mike Newton waddled past me and patted his large gut with satisfaction. A dribble of ketchup sat to the side of his mouth and some had spattered down his grease-stained vest. I wanted to gag. But I put on my perfected, fake smile and acted like everything was sunshine and rainbows.

"I hope you enjoyed that, Mike."

"As always." He winked. I think it was his attempt at flirting, but it didn't work. "Save me a table, same time tomorrow?"

_If I have to… _"Absolutely."

It looked as if Mike had turned to leave, but he paused, then looked back in my direction. His face had flushed a bright red. I knew it was not because of the outside heat. His grubby hands rubbed his neck with nerves.

"Um, Bella… I was going to ask -."

" - This punk bothering you, Mama?"

Mike and I both were startled to see Maddox and India standing to the side of us. Maddox had his arms folded and stern eyes stared at Mike. India copied her little brother. She spoke up before I managed to reply; "you bothering our mom, punk?"

I wanted to cover their adorable faces in kisses, then laugh hysterically. But I was acting polite and professional, remember? "India, Maddox, what have I told you both about manners?"

My kids swapped a confused expression, "nothing," they both replied at the same time.

_… Fuck._

By this point, Mike looked as it he was about to shit himself… or already had done. "_Heh…_ cute kids… Well, I'll get going now… Um, yeah, c'ya tomorrow, Bella."

"Hey Mr. Man!" Maddox shouted on Mike when he waddled to the exit. Mike turned to face my son. "I'll be watching you, 'kay?"

"Fucker." India added.

_Christ, these kids. _

Thankfully Alice's husband, Jasper (or 'Uncle J' as they called him), had stayed around after collecting them from school and distracted my terrible twosome with his guitar so they couldn't cause me any more grief. I motioned to Alice to let her know I was going for a smoke.

Sitting on that step, I took my cell from the pocket of my daisy playsuit and found Edward's number as I lit the cigarette in my mouth.

"Yeah?" He grumbled.

I exhaled some smoke. "What time do you finish tonight?"

"Last appointment is at six, so hopefully before eight, why?"

"Just wondering. Indie is expecting you to help her, remember."

"_Fuck… _I told Emmett I'd go to the bar with him."

I shook my head and sighed silently. "Then cancel."

"I can't cancel - I've been holding him off all week!"

I put all my anger in the stubbing out of the cigarette butt. "But you promised India!"

"I'll do it tomorrow! Fucks sake, B."

"Don't 'fucks sake' me." I growled.

"_Jesus. _Who are you? My mother?"

"No, but I'm _her _mother and I won't stand to see you let her down like that."

"Whatever, Bella."

And that was it; he hung up without muttering another word.

0-0

"But Mommy, Jovi wants to sleep with me tonight…" India held our ancient cat to her chest and kissed him between his fluffy ears. I had told her a thousand times to put him in his bed and get to her own, but she wasn't listening to me, as per usual. "_Yes you do, yes you do." _She spoke to him like some fucking baby.

"I'm only telling you once…"

Her tiny shoulders slumped in defeat. She kissed Jovi's head once more and allowed him to jump from her arms.

"Thank you. Now, up to bed." I directed her up the stairs, to make sure she got there.

"When is Dad coming home?" She asked when climbing into bed.

Anger filled me like a burst of hot air. I had never been more disappointed in him. I

I couldn't lie to my children. "I don't know, baby. Hopefully soon." _'Cause the sooner I have my hands around his neck, the better._

Her large brown eyes were downcast, and it fucking killed me to see her so sad.

I said some last parting words then mentioned I had to check on Mini.

It was as I left Maddox's room and headed downstairs, that I overheard India talking. At first, I thought she was talking to me, but then I heard the word 'Jovi' and the chiming of his bell collar.

_That damn cat._

I crept quietly to her door, in hope that she didn't hear me.

"_Oh, Jovi." _She whispered. _"Daddy might not love me, but at least you do."_

That bastard won't know what hit him…

0-0

**So… what we thinking?  
****I need to stress that there WILL be a HEA! We just have to get there first… you with me?  
****For a collage of both Maddox and India, you can find them on my Facebook group: RosieRathbone FanFiction.**

**Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, my thanks go to Tiffany for her daily advice and support, and you guys; for reading and reviewing the last chapter. It means the world.**

**Let's hear from Assward, and his feisty Rockabella.**

**.CHAPTER TWO.**

**Edward.**

Same shit, different day.

That's how I look at the world, anyway. I get up; go to work, come home; go to bed. Somewhere mixed in with that I'll hang out with the kids for a bit, argue with B over something of little importance, take the occasional dump and smoke my way through a twenty deck. Nothing changes - everything is the same - and that fucks me off sometimes.

0-0

I arrived at the shop an hour before my first appointment, which gave me plenty of time to set up my station, check which designs I had to work on first, have a smoke and catch up with Emmett. He's my apprentice; has been for the past six months, and so far, the guy is doing well. Give him another year and I see him having his own station in this shop.

The clattering of heels brought my attention to Rose heading towards me. She wore some tight leather leggings and a grey cropped top, which just showed off the forest vines that leaked up her stomach. Not gonna lie, she looked fucking fine.

Usually Rose would go past B's diner and get us some lunch on her way in, but I was not greeted with the usual double chocolate shake or the double cheeseburger. _Um, excuse me? _I might not like the diner, but I can't say that Seth doesn't make the best fucking burgers in Scottsdale, and only my girl can make me a shake - she knows what I like. How was I to function if I don't have the necessities to start me off?

I didn't even have to ask - Rose knew exactly what I was thinking. "I ran late this morning - you can be on lunch duty."

_The fuck?_

_Um, I don't think so._

Rose only shrugged, "if you want some food you can get off your lazy ass and get it." She sauntered off in direction of her office.

"I'd do as she says, man." Emmett spun 'round on his desk chair. "My wife can be a scary creature when she's angry. Just like yours." I've known Emmett since India was a baby, and when B was expecting Mini, Emmett accidentally mentioned how large she was getting.

He found it hard to walk for a week after that comment.

I laughed at the memory. "You deserved that kick."

Emmett stopped spinning. "Oh, and you haven't?"

"I'm the perfect husband."

"Right, sure. Now are going to get that food or not? I'm wasting away over here!"

"Calm your pits; I'm going."

"_Make mine a supersize!" _I heard him bellow.

0-0

I knew B was still pissed at me, 'cause I never did that drawing with India last night. I mean, fuck me, the kids' 8; she doesn't need my help with her homework anymore. And I'd already planned a night at the bar - is that such a crime? But it was because of my apparent fuck up that I was met with the cold shoulder of my wife, and the annoying twittering from Alice.

She's never liked me, and I'm not a huge fan of her. We call it quits.

I only came in to get some food, not the third degree from someone half my size.

_Bitch._

Because it was closing in on midday and clearly everyone in Scottsdale was hungry, Bella and Alice were running back and forth to tables, so I was left with some sixteen-year-old midget with no tits and braces taking my order.

_Fuck me, could it get any worse?_

Around me, played loudly from the speakers, a song began and I knew then that, yes; yes it could get _a lot _worse. "_…Splish splash, I was taking a bath…". _All that happy-go-lucky, '50s shit was enough to make any man suicidal. Where's the real music? Where's Black Sabbath, W.A.S.P, Twisted Sister? Why is Ozzy Osbourne not taking over this crap?

"Sorry, um, was it a double vanilla and two chocolate shakes?" I tuned back in to see the girl fumble around with her pink and black apron strings.

"No. It was the other way around."

_She's almost as dumb as the place she works in._

_Almost._

"So… a double chocolate and two vanilla?"

I just nodded, but was half tempted to give her a pat on the back and medal. "But don't make the double chocolate - only Bella does that."

The girl looked like a deer in headlights, she stared around the diner, then back to me. "I, er, I think Bella is a bit busy at the moment…"

I shrugged, "I don't give a shit. I thought the customer always got what they wanted?" Yep, I played that card.

"Oh-okay." The girl caught Bella when she loaded some dirty dishes through the kitchen hatch. "Apparently you have to make this gentleman's milkshake…"

_Gentleman? _Ha! _Look at the rings, love; I'm her fucking husband._

She must be new.

Bella could only sigh, "let Lauren make your shake, Edward."

_Eurgh, no. She'll probably get her brace gunk in it. _

"But I want you to make it."

My beautiful yet terrifying wife stood with her arms folded under her incredible set of tits. _That corset-dress-thing does wonders… _"Eyes up here…"

She was pissed.

It was time to work the Masen charm.

Honestly, if Maddox catches on, the little girls in his class won't know what hit them.

One hand went up to caress the neat locks of hair that framed her face, the other hand went down and soothed calming circles on her lower back.

"Don't do this, Edward. I have work to do and I'm annoyed at you." She then turned her attention to our one-person audience. "Lauren, can you please make this piece of trash a milkshake? He likes a chocolate stick crumbled on top."

"Thank you, B." I still held her in my hands. "Gimme some sugar?" I winked and dipped my head lower to hers. With a heavy roll of her eyes, B kissed my pouted lips quickly. "Thank you, baby."

The shakes were handed to me at the same time as the food. "I'll see you later." I said, looping my hand through the handle of the takeaway bag.

Bella nodded. "Okay, have a good day."

"You too." I kissed her one last time, but that time because Mike Newton couldn't take his tiny eyes off my woman.

_The fat fuck._

0-0

Half way through my second client, my cell started to ring. I ignored it and let the call ring out. Not even ten seconds later, it started again.

"Fucking hell," I whispered. "Em', can you get that?" I stood from the stool to allow him access to my pants pocket.

"Be wary of my hand; it's known to wander."

_Har har. Funny bastard._

"Answer the phone, Emmett."

"Ooh! It's Mrs. Masen!" The lady lying on my bench found Emmett's hilarity very amusing. "How's it going B? No, Ed's sorting himself out after I had my hand down his pants… _Ha! _he's got a client at the mo', what can I do for ya?… Uh-huh… okay… uh-huh… sweet! They are always welcome… Right, I'll let him know. Okay, love you, bye!"

"What did she want?" I wiped the ink and blood smear off my clients new tattoo. I got some black ink and began the last bit of shading.

"Apparently the diner is too busy, so B wants you to look after the kids 'til she's finished - Jasper is bringing them over now."

Within five minutes, Maddox was running through the shop doors and bumped his fist on mine. "Sweet tatt, man!" He studied the old camera I had been adding the finishing touches too.

Jasper arrived with India holding his hand tight, she hid her head slightly behind his arm.

_What's up with her? She loves coming here._

"Thanks, Jay - appreciate it." Unlike his troublesome wife, Alice, I liked Jasper - he was excellent with my kids.

"Anytime." But Indie wasn't moving from his side. "C'mon, darlin', I have to get back."

Her voice was a silent whisper, but it was loud enough for me to hear. "I don't wanna stay here…"

I forgot about my work and watched. Watched as Jay knelt down to be eye level with India and held her other hand. He said something, but I never caught it. All I did catch was the slight, reluctant, nod of her head and how her shoulders slumped when she carried her school bag to a quiet corner of the shop.

"I'll be there in a minute, pumpkin!" I called across, but she never acknowledged me.

My customer loved the ink that now blazed over her shoulder blade and left with the promise that she'll come back for another soon enough. I had Emmett occupy Maddox with something, so I could talk to my baby girl in private.

"Whats up?" She ignored me and hugged her bag tighter. "India…" I tired again, but still no reply. "Has something happened?"

"Leave me alone." It was just a mumble, but it was a response.

"I want you to tell me what's wrong."

"Leave me alone." She repeated only with a touch more emphasis.

"Why are you being like this?"

"Why do you care?"

_Isn't it obvious? _"Because I'm your father, India."

She spun her head around sharp to look at me, and, as the saying goes, if looks could kill; I'd surely be dead. "Then act like my damn father!" Tiny tears glistened in her brown eyes and with a grunt, she threw her backpack to the ground and stormed away.

_What the fuck? _I do act like her father. I pick them up from school (sometimes), I bathe them (or, I used to), and I work my ass off so they can have a privileged life! Right, so maybe I don't do my best, and I'm no-where near the standards my own father had, but does that matter?

_Fuck, I'm so confused._

_Why are kids so confusing?_

Emmett still had Maddox entertained with something and India had ran off to see her Auntie Rose, and with no costumers due for another twenty minutes, I took that opportunity to have a smoke in peace. India's backpack still laid on the floor where she chucked it, and when I went to move it back to my seat a piece of crumbled up paper fell from an open pocket. The word "_Daddy"_ was seen peaking from a top corner of the paper, but there was a heavy black line scrawled through it.

Curiosity killed the cat, and it was about to kill me too.

I waited till I had the lit cigarette in my mouth before I opened up the crumpled paper. I knew what I was doing could have been seen as an invasion of privacy, but it had my fucking name on it! Also I have every right to look through my baby girl's school work.

The whole sentence said "_What I Love About my Daddy" _but the black line went through it all. And the tiny drawings underneath the sentence, too, had been ruined. All that remained was her name and class number.

I couldn't work out how I felt. One time when she was learning to walk, I remember India tripping, and from where I sat, it looked like she had hit her head on the sharp table corner. My heart did this weird clench thing and I couldn't work out why, but now, looking at this ruined art work, it did the same clench thing.

_Am I turning into a girl?_

_Christ, I'm becoming a giant pussy._

I knew Rose wouldn't understand what I meant or what I said, and Emmett never takes a thing seriously, so the only person I could ask was Bella, who had barely said a word to me all day. _Brilliant._

_"What do you want? I'm busy."_

"I need to ask you something." I started on my second cigarette. The nicotine was needed. Desperately.

_"Yes, the kids are potty trained and yes, Maddox can wipe his own ass." _

"Stuff the sarcasm - I'm being serious."

_"So am I!"_

"Whatever. Has India mentioned anything about a school project to you?"

_"She's mentions a lot to me, Dickward. Funny enough, she mentioned the project to you too."_

"She has?" _Crap, when was that?_

_"Really? You don't remember?"_

_Searching my brain, searching my brain… _"Nope…"

_"Fucking honestly… They have to make a 'why I love my dad' poster for Father's Day. The drawing she wanted you to help her with? That was for her project."_

That heart clench thing came back.

Am I having a heart attack?

Am I going to die?

"Why didn't she tell me!" _I can't be completely to blame here._

_"She didn't have to! If you promise her something, you have to stick to it!"_

"Then what do I do?"

_"You apologize to her, and make her realize how sorry you are and offer to help with anything she needs."_

That didn't sound too hard.

Even I could do that.

"I'll do that. I promise." _And cue Masen Charm… _ "Thank you, baby."

_"Ha, you'll be lucky."_

_Guess I won't be getting laid tonight then… Fuck._

_0-0_

I had been in the middle of one of the tatts I always hated doing. You can tell by the way someone talks about their design whether they have played around with it for a while and if it means a lot to them, or whether they simply saw it online five minutes before entering the shop and thought it would look 'pretty' on their wrist. Like when some dumb blonde chick wants a Playboy Bunny on her hip bone _("cause, it's, like, _so cute!") but the chances are she'll have it removed or covered within the next couple years.

This time was just as bad - she was about nineteen and wanted fucking Tinkerbell 'flying' on her left shoulder, with pixie dust floating around her. I didn't know why she got it, and I couldn't give a fuck, but she would regret it when she's older.

So, back to my story, not only did I have that going on, I also had Maddox disregard everything I told him. No running around when customers are in the shop, and if it looks like I'm busy, be as quiet as possible.

"Papa E! Get yo' ass over here!" He could see I was busy, so I never replied. Instead, Mini continued to bellow. "Papa E! Are you deaf? Here! Now!"

_This is why I don't bring the kids here often._

_Fucking nightmare, honestly._

"I'm sorry about this." I said to Tinkerbell Girl. I stopped following the purple outline of the stencil, and stared right over at my son. "Maddox, Christ's sake, I'm busy."

"Papa E, Christ's sake, I'm hungry. Do something about it!"

"And what do you want me to do about it? Pull a burger out the sky? Sit down, shut up, and let me finish." I spotted Maddox mimic my words childishly. I imagined he eye-rolled, too.

"Maybe you could pull your head out your ass and stop being so lame!"

No matter how hard anyone tries, they'll never win an argument against Mini.

That kid is always one ahead of you.

_0-0_

_"_If this place is busy you will sit where I tell you to sit, and wait for your Mom to come to us, got it? I'm not being responsible for a death cause you ain't using your ears."

"Dad, we're practically professionals at this thing - Indie and I know _exactly _what we're doing."

"But you wouldn't know that 'cause _you're _never with us."

_That girl is turning into such a teenager. And I don't like it._

_But I'm not letting some 8 year old control me. _

We stopped walking through the diner's parking lot. I turned my head to my stubborn daughter. "Excuse me, what have you been doing these past few hours?"

"Sitting in a stupid tattoo parlor watching you drool over a some lady's tits."

_Fuck, she saw that? Shit._

_If B hears about that, no chance in hell will I get laid._

"And what would you have been doing if you were here, huh?"

Maddox perked up to intervene. "Actually, _Dad, _Mom lets us help out and clear tables sometimes."

_Okay, okay, so Bella is 'super mom'. Thanks for rubbing it in, _Son.

_Way to make me feel miles high._

Taking the crushed paper packet from the back pocket of my pants, I found the final smoke that hid there. _I'll need to buy some more. Maybe B will allow me to take some of hers till then… _I had the smoke dangling from my lips, but my lighter was no-where to be found. I checked the pockets of my leather jacket and denim jeans.

"I saw a lighter on your desk at work, Daddy. Were you not meant to leave it?" Sarcasm soaked India's words. She knew I never went anywhere without my lighter.

I turned to my kid and knelt down to eye-level. "Look, Indie, I'm sorry for letting you down with your drawing - if I knew it was so important of course I would have helped you."

"Just leave it."

Mini groaned loudly. "Oh, _come on! _I'm wasting away to nothing here! Can we get some food already?"

Well, you heard the boy.

_0-0_

As I had expected, the moment we found a spare booth and the our order was taken, Maddox and India were up off their bench and were cleaning dirty plates, the people at said table never took a second glance. "Hope you enjoyed your meal, Big Steve!" India clapped the man (who I assumed was 'Big Steve') on his broad shoulder.

"As always, my girl."

_Actually, fuck face, she's my girl._

Have I mentioned how much I hate this place? The table felt greasy on my finger tips, shit music blared my ear drums, and a squeaky-voiced midget almost killed me with her stare. Alice constantly tells me that I don't deserve B and that she could do so much better and so much more without me. But what does she know? I'm the best thing that happened to her, bitch; get your facts right.

The food, as always, hit the spot - Seth knows his stuff when it comes to grilling a deep steak burger.

My hands began to twitch and shake from the need for nicotine. It had been almost two hours since my last smoke. Withdrawal had set in.

"India, look after your brother. Mini, look after your sister. You two stay here, got it?" They both nodded, even though I knew my words went in one ear and out the other. _Why do I fucking bother?  
_Bella was found at the cash register counting the notes that resided there. "You got your lighter, B?" She fondled the front pouch of her apron, then handed over a bright pink Clipper between two fingers. "You joining?"

"I'm busy, Ed."

"You can't take a smoke break?"

"I can't - maybe later."

I shrugged, and went for the back door. "Ed, mind going out the front? Seth's about to get a delivery out back." So I turned in my step, and winked at B on my way past. As much as she tried, she couldn't hide her blush.

_Yep, I still got it._

_0-0_

I stood at a side wall and paid more attention to the burning paper than my own surroundings, until a loud sound came from the gates to the back of the diner. A man, dressed in jeans and a red polo shirt, with greasy blonde hair tied back, brushed off the dust on his clothes. I stared at him for a short while, wondering what the hell he was doing back there.

"Can I help you?" I asked. The man obviously hadn't noticed me till I spoke.

"Oh, er, no - I'm fine, thanks. Was just looking around."

_You think I was born yesterday? Retard. _"What, at the back of my wife's diner? Find anything nice?"

"Sorry, I… I got lost."

I didn't respond, just looked the dirtbag up and down and wondered what he was actually doing back there. He made his own exit, but turned his head 'round his shoulder to look back at me a couple times. _Fucking weirdo. _I watched him climb into a black, rust bucket of a car and speed away.

I made sure to tell Bella about him.

Back inside, I looked over to the booth we had taken, but of course, the kids were no longer there.

Bella and Tiny were in the middle of a heated conversation. Probably about some girly shit.

"I told you, Bella; I saw him again!" Tiny exclaimed.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Al' - don't get so worked up about it."

I found it intriguing that Alice had mentioned spotting some guy, and sounded slightly spooked by him, when I had just had that strange encounter. "Who?"

"This does not involve you."

"Alice thinks we have a stalker." Both ladies spoke at the same time. "Apparently he was seen around here the last few days."

"Does he have long blonde hair?"

"Thats in a dire need of a wash? Yes! Have you seen him?"

"He was just outside." I pointed to the doors. "He made a quick getaway though, when I questioned him."

"See!" Tiny turned to Bella with frustration in her voice. "I told you I saw someone. We need to keep a closer eye on him."

"And the kids," Bella spoke up, then looked away from us to search for them. "Where are they?" Worry coated her words like nothing I had heard before. I think the idea of a strange man lurking about had finally gotten to her.

"Oh, they went out back." Before Tiny had finished her sentence, B was off to the back door, she returned a couple minutes later with India and Maddox by her side.

"From now on, you stay in our sight, okay?"

"Okay, Mama B."

"India?" B asked her for acceptance from her too.

Her hands were hidden behind her back, and from the guilty expression on India's face, I knew she done something I wouldn't approve of. Her brown eyes fluttered.

"Can I keep him, Mama?"

Snuggled in her hands was a tiny kitten. Large brown eyes and pointy ears helped emphasize how tiny his head was.

_Nope, nope. We already have a damn cat._

_"_I'm not having another mouth to feed." I admitted.

"You don't feed them anyway!" Bella cried. "All you do is sit on your fat ass and doodle all day. Indie, darling, we can't keep the cat."

She snuggled the furry thing to her face and kissed it's forehead. "But it needs someone to love him, and I'll take proper care of him."

_Damn, see those puppy eyes? I taught her that._

Bella slapped her hands against her bare legs. "Whatever, it's up to your father!"

_Oh, thanks, Love. _

"Please, Daddy?"

"We're not keeping the cat, India. It probably has flees."

"Then I'll take him to a vet! Please, Daddy?"

Bella took my hand and gave me a look as if to say, "_you wanted to make it up to her."_

_Oh, for fucks sake._

_Why me?_

_"_Okay! But when he shits on the floor, you have to clean it up_."_

A tiny pair of arms wrapped around my stomach.

"Thank you, Daddy."

The heart clenching from earlier came back.

_Yep, definitely the start of a heart attack._

_0-0_

**So, who thinks Edward has changed? and who thinks he'll be the same old Assward?**

**Thanks for reading. Thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

**.CHAPTER THREE.**

**Bella.**

How come, the days you're not working are always the days where you're at your busiest? With two kids, two cats and a lazy-ass husband, your work load is never clear. Recently Maddox had picked up his father's trait of leaving his dirty underwear on the floor and refuses to pick it up. I mean, come on. What did your last slave die of, Mini?

0-0

I had hoped that, seeing as I didn't have to leave for the diner, Edward would have allowed me to sleep in, and he would look over the kids getting ready for school. Maybe a toasted bagel and Nutella would be waiting for me to devour. But no - fat fucking chance. The asshole was dead to the world and my '_good morning darling_' came in the form of a sour fart that broke his throaty snores.

So the morning was no exception; I woke at the ass-crack of dawn, hauled my sleeping children from their slumber and tripped on Edward's fucking boot and one of the cats en-route to the kitchen.

"This sucks, Mama." Mini rubbed his eye and let out a loud yawn. "Why does school exist?"

With the bowl semi-full of Froot Loops I covered the colored hoops in milk and passed my son the bowl. "'Cause we'll all end up like your father if it didn't."

"But Dad is wicked cool!"

"You may think that, but you still have to go to school."

"Maddox has a point though, Mama - school is full of little fuckers that smell bad." India had her beloved kitten, Motley, clutched tight to her chest.

I waved my hands around me, "then don't hang around the fuckers that smell bad! It is as simple as that! And I don't care what you both say; you're going to school and that's the end of it."

Both children slumped their heads and glumly ate their breakfast.

I took that opportunity to slip outside for a morning smoke. Sitting on the back step with only Edward's t-shirt on and my hair messily pulled back with a bandana probably is not the sexiest sight to see first thing in the morning, but I didn't give a fuck. I believed in the '_if you can't see them, they can't see you' _theory, so it didn't matter to me that I couldn't see the nosy bastards peering over from their pristine houses at our back yard that had more over-grown weeds than grass, and where you hear more arguments than a shitty sitcom.

I returned back to the kitchen to find that Edward had gracefully joined us with his presence. He only wore a pair of black boxer briefs, and I had to admit that I found it very difficult to gather my bearings. Colorful patterns and neat scripture covered at least fifty percent of his body. Just like our kids, he too helped himself to the Froot Loops and poured a large bowl. He sat beside Maddox at the bar and tucked into the noisy cereal. Milk dripped down his chin after every spoonful.

"Remember you're coming to my school today, Dad." India looked hopeful at her father; he had apologized for acting like a jerk, and to her that meant he had turned over a new leaf and started fresh. I, however, was not as hopeful. I know this man better than his own parents do, so I know when he is genuinely turning a corner.

Edward looked up from his bowl of cereal and over to our daughter, "huh? Oh, your school thing. Yeah, I'll be there, pumpkin. Two o'clock, yeah?"

"One o'clock."

"Right, right, one o'clock."

A shining smile lit up India's face at the thought of her father finally keeping his promise. "Remember to bring your pens and paper and one of the tattoo guns!" Her voice rose with excitement, and it was almost as if nothing could phase that little girl. "Oh! And a Sharpie and then you can give people fake tattoos!" India was dancing around the kitchen, I was scared for her tiny cat that undoubtedly feared for it's life.

"Okay, Indie, calm down and go get dressed. You too, Mini." After more persuasion the kids reluctantly went upstairs, leaving Edward and I alone.

"You swear on my life that you'll be there." I spoke in a firm tone and pointed a finger in his face.

He rolled his eyes and popped a smoke between his lips. "I said I would, okay? Get off my back."

"I have heard that so many times. I swear to God…"

"What?" He stood up with a jerk. "What are you going to do?" He towered over me, but I'm no weakling; he doesn't scare me.

There was plenty that I could say, but I decided not to. I shook my head, "just promise me you'll be there," and went up the stairs.

0-0

I had approximately two hours until the appointment when I got home from taking the kids to school, and as much as I wanted to curl up on the couch and watch the crap on television, I got stuck into the recently-ignored housework so at least then I could say I was fairly productive. I started in the living room and tidied away Maddox' various DVDs he had lying around; some discs lay out of their cases, other cases held the wrong discs. I sighed loudly, it was going to be one of those days.

Throughout the room, it was evident that a certain father and son had used this room to relax, what with the pairs of socks and shoes that littered the floor, and a cushion which had been chucked off the couch, onto the side table and managed to knock over some photo frames in its path. I often wonder what goes through my husband's child-like brain. How can he look at a mess that he made and not offer to clear it up? But then again, that's guys for you. I had the same problem with my Dad growing up. Fortunately he didn't leave his smelly underwear about the house.

I reset the couch and sat the frames back up in their rightful places. We had three frames on that side table - one of me holding a newborn Maddox - my hair fell in limp curls by my shoulders and I was dressed in another of Edward's large shirts. Maddox slept peacefully on my chest - his tiny lips pursed and a blush painted on his chubby cheeks.

The second, Edward cradling a newborn India. Both were asleep in that one, and both in the same state of dress. India in just a diaper, and Edward in only a pair of boxers. He had a lot less tattoos at that time - because he was barely legal to get any. You could spot the black rounds of ink spreading out from his shoulder but the arm of the couch covered the rest.

Our third frame held India as a grown-up-looking toddler and a chubby Maddox being held in her delicate hands. He had his father's scowl on his round face an obvious sign that he would have rather been anywhere else. But our Princess India with her brown hair similar to some Disney chick, head tilted to the side and a toothy grin on her face, couldn't have looked more happy. Even from that early age, you could tell who looked more like who. Maddox' hair was dark, but had the orange tints coming through, and those green eyes? Fuck me they were bright.

We don't have a lot of picture frames dotted about our home, 'cause we're not that sort of family, but perhaps I should start putting more up. We don't even have our wedding photo, like many married couples all around the world hang up and cherish. Nope - its stored in a box somewhere. Then again, our wedding wasn't your typical grand ceremony with pure silk dresses and dapper men in suits. It was in Edward's back yard (at the time) and I was in a white dress I had in my closet. He, in his 'smartest jeans' and a black shirt.

Fucking jeans.

_At your own wedding_

I remember Alice and I were on the look out for a simple dress India could wear, and Edward said; "_no fucking girl of mine wears dresses." _But I wear the pants in this relationship, so I bought one anyway.

And, yeah… that was our big day. I never stayed at the party long, and apparently Edward drank his body weight in alcohol and stayed in his bed for the next three days.

_Oh well, _start your marriage how you wish to go on, right?

0-0

I wore some daisy dukes and my skimpiest black bikini top for my appointment with Rose. Mostly because my tattoo would be situated around my chest/rib area, but also I love to mess with Edward's head. And seeing that he doesn't know about my appointment, is going to be even better. Rose had the brilliant idea of writing down a fake name - an alias, incase Edward went snooping through the diary. Not that that would have been likely - he finds out when his first appointment is, and the rest are a mystery to him.

I loved walking into that parlour - the buzzing of the equipment sketching onto the skin, the hum of music playing on surround sound, and most importantly, the distinctive smell that all parlours have. (Some nicer than others, mind you). It's a hard smell to describe - it smelt sterile, but with a little mix of smoke that wafted off the artists clothes. I live around that day in and day out, so it's comforting to me, but to those that don't smoke, it can be a bit much to get used too.

Rose had decorated the place beautifully; she spent so much time and money on her new project. The main wall had red wallpaper with black roses on it, the other three were just red. On shelves up high, she put old, dusty candle holders and fake, dead flowers looking limp in vases. Hung on the walls were all the sketches that either she, Edward or Emmett did, and the occasional sketch that Rose liked and that fitted into the scene.

The reception desk was off to your right when you walk in, with the artists stations laid out around the perimeter. There were two doors at the back, one led you out to the bins and the smokers area, the other a private room for piercing, or a private room if the client was scared to get inked with other people watching.

Edward was leant over his desk with a mug of coffee and a copy of SkinDeep opened out in front of him. He looked up when the bell chimed as I walked in - his eyes bulged, either at my state of dress, or my presence. Probably both.

"The hell you doing here?" He looked me up and down. "You don't have food with you."

I rolled my eyes, "can I not come and visit my husband at work?"

"Yes… but I thought we agreed you only wear that little in the bedroom."

_He tries so hard to charm…_

"Well it's a good thing I'm not here to see you then, isn't it? Now, I better go - can't leave Rose waiting."

"You're getting inked? By Rose? Not me?"

_Anymore questions you'd like to add?_

I placed my hand gently on his broad shoulder, "you think I'd let you anywhere near my tits with permanent ink?"

His eyes grew larger and jaw dropped. "You're… getting your tits inked?" You could see the excitement grow. "Do I get a special viewing later?"

I shrugged, "maybe." I kissed his cheek lightly, "see you in a bit."

0-0

"Rose, I love you."

I stood before the mirror and checked out the dream catcher that now took place on my left side. Three feathers drifted under my boob, with a string of beads attached to each one. In the middle of the body of the charm, was the outline of a shark tooth. It's a symbol of power, ferocity and according to Rose, it suited me perfectly.

"Glad you like it, B. Come back during the event on Friday and I'll finish the shading and add some color." She added an ointment then covered the art in cling wrap.

"Excellent; I'll book that now."

With a departing hug, I left Rose to clear up and went to say goodbye to Edward. The time was nearing half-past twelve, so he had half an hour before needing to be at India's school. I don't want to parent him, but I felt it necessary to remind him. "Give yourself plenty time to be there."

He gave me a two-fingered salute with a cheeky grin, "don't worry, B. I've got this all planned out." He stroked softly over the cling wrap on my side. "She did an excellent job. But you've gone a bit red," he rubbed the skin over my ribs, "make sure you take care of that properly, okay?"

I shook my head in disbelief, "I know what I'm doing."

"I realise that, but it's been a while since you were last inked. I'm looking out for you, babe." He put his arms around my shoulders and brought me in for a hug.

"I know - thank you. I better go and make sure Alice hasn't burnt down the diner. See you later?"

"Of course." He dropped a kiss on my lips and swatted my ass when I walked away.

That's the Edward I enjoy - the young, care free, flirty Edward. Not this asshole who had taken his place.

0-0

I was sitting on the back step again, when a car was heard pulling up in the front yard. Before I could reach the front door, it swung open to reveal a very angry looking India. Fresh tears were present in her eyes.

"What's up baby?"

Her little arms were around my waist in an instant. She shook her head, in a way to say that she wasn't ready to talk. Edward and Maddox appeared up behind her, and from the look on his face, I knew instantly, that Edward was the reason for her tears. I did my best to control the anger that raged through me.

"Indie, why don't you and Maddox go play upstairs? I'll come find you shortly."

The kids know this protocol - if mommy and daddy have angry faces, they get out of the room.

"Tell me why she's crying." I said, as steadily as I could, in the privacy of our kitchen.

Edward stood at the back door with a USA Gold burning between his fingers. He released the smoke in a loud breath through pouted lips. "I forgot she said it started at 1…"

_Fucking unbelievable. _

"But she told you this morning. I heard her say it." I was trying my best to keep my anger under control, but I found it exceedingly difficult.

"I know," he said with a sigh.

"Well, for her sake, I just hope you're telling the truth." I had had enough of his bullshit lies.

"You think I'm lying? That I couldn't be bothered going?"

"Maybe! You couldn't be bothered the other night when you went to the bar with Emmett!"

We inched closer and closer to one another, spitting out our frustrations in each others face. "So you think, after promising you and promising Indie, that I changed my mind? As simply as that?"

"I don't know what to think, Edward!" I flung out my arms, "I don't even know who you are anymore! The man I saw at the tattoo parlour? _That's _the man I married - not _this." _I pointed straight at him.

"I'm still the same man your married! _Christ."_

"Really? Because I don't remember marrying some asshole who would make a promise, to then destroy it."

"Oh, cut the crap, B! This isn't even about our relationship; it's about our kids."

I scoffed out my laugh, "the only reason we have a relationship is because of our kids." I shook my head and rubbed my eyes with my fists. A tingling sensation filled me, my throat felt tight with emotion. I didn't want to cry in front of him, but the tears came at their own accord. "I don't know what to do." I whispered, mostly to myself, but he answered anyway.

"About what?"

I took a cigarette from his packet (because it was closer that mine) in hope the nicotine would help. "This." I answered after a pause. "We promised to stay together, for the sake of their upbringing, but is it worth it? Are we really making their lives better by staying together?"

For the first time in a long time, I saw worry etched to his forehead. "What do you mean?"

"Look at us, E - we fight more than we talk. And that's not healthy for anybody."

"So you're just giving up?" He asked. "One thing goes wrong and you say '_fuck this' _ to the past eleven years of our life?"

"It wasn't one thing though, was it?! It was a series of things."

"What series of things have I been doing?"

"Ha, where do I start?"

"Seriously?"

I looked at him pointedly "Yes." I play with the ring that felt like a weight on my finger.

"So that's it, is it? You're giving up?"

"No, Edward, but it just seems like you don't want us anymore."

Edward grabbed a handful of his hair in aggression. "What do you want me to say, B? That I fucked up as a father and a husband, and I always break promises? Is that how you see me?"

I never said a word, because I didn't quite know _which word _to say. My silence spoke for me. "I get it." He spat.

"I don't think you know how much this hurts Indie; with you telling her you are going to help her in a project or go to an event with her and never show up."

"I didn't mean to! You know that!" Edward tired so hard to defend himself, but I couldn't see past the negative.

"Do I? 'Cause the man I married always cared about his family and dropped everything to put them first and now I don't see that."

"Of course I care!" He shouted, "everything I do is for this family. I work my ass off all day long for you guys, so don't you fucking dare turn around and say I don't."

"And that is exactly why this has to happen." I play with the ring more, until it's off my finger and clutched in the palm of my hand. "We need to do what's best for them."

Edward couldn't look anywhere but the floor, and I couldn't look directly at him. Both the silence and the atmosphere, you could cut with a knife.

I left the ring on the counter and left the room without a word.

I knew this day would come at some point, I just never expected to feel so numb when it did.

A little separation, that is what we needed. See things in a different light and clear our minds.

I found refuge on the couch and the picture of India and Maddox together.

This is for the right reason.

I hope.

0-0

**Trust me, a HEA includes EVERYONE.  
****I know some will be happy with what just happened, and some won't be. But tell me how you feel :)  
A picture of Bella's dream catcher tattoo can be found on my Facebook page, RosieRathbone FanFiction  
****X**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again, Tiffany polished this and made it beautiful!  
Long chapter ahead… **

**.****CHAPTER FOUR.**

**Bella.  
****October, 2003.**

I felt like a stranger in a strange land. I walked around the foreign town and never recognized anybody, any shop, or any road I saw. According to Charlie, Scottsdale was now my home. What was wrong with Forks? Charlie doesn't even like warm climates! He was offered this job, but he didn't have to accept it! "_You'll soon fit in and make new friends" _he said, _"you'll just have to give it time." _he said.

_Yeah, and I'm the Queen of fucking England._

_0-0_

My first week in Scottsdale was just how I had expected it to be - boring. I was still on summer break, so hadn't found the opportunity to meet anyone my age, and when the rumour flew that a new Chief of Police had entered the town, everyone seemed to put up their barricades and hide. Well, okay, maybe that wasn't the complete truth - the little old lady that lived next door a dropped 'round with an apple pie she made for us, said a brief '_hello and welcome' _then fucked off. But that was it.

It was too warm to stay inside, and too boring to sit in my yard all day, so I didn't have any option but trek off on my lonesome self and see what I could come across.

On the third day of my Outdoor Adventure, I came across a skate park. In fact, I don't think I could call it a skate park. More like a patch of cement in the middle of a field with a couple half pipes and, what looked like, a deserted swimming pool. However, it did hold the largest number of people I had seen all week. _Four! _Not including myself!

They all seemed to be guys - well, they all _looked _like guys - and a couple clearly a lot older than the other two.

I found it oddly entertaining to watch the skaters slide up and down the empty pool, attempt tricks off the corner, and often make a fool of themselves. And because it was the only entertainment I had found since leaving home, I pressed pause on the music playing through my CD player, and took a seat.

"Do you skate?" The low voice that spoke those words appeared almost out of nowhere. After regaining myself, I turned to the direction of his voice. The sun that beamed down on us, had me cover my eyes and squint.

_Way to make a first impression! Look like a complete retard. Well done._

"Um, no, not really."

_So… why are you are a skate park? Idiot._

"Want me to teach you?"

I wasn't going to give up the opportunity to make friends. "Sure." I said with a smile, and stood from my spot. Thankfully I chose to wear my leggings and plaid shirt that day, and didn't have to worry about keeping a dress enclosed from the wind.

Once standing, I managed to get a better look at the boy - or, guy, I guess you could call him. He was a lot taller than me, in a pair of ripped jean shorts, a white tank and bulky skate shoes on his feet. I couldn't work out the brand. His hair was dark, and cut quite short; black aviators perched on the crown.

"I'm Paul, by the way."

I nodded awkwardly, "Bella."

A smile appeared on Paul's face, "nice to meet you."

He took me to a gentle ramp where I could learn how to set off and stop without injuring myself. Little did he know how limited my balance was. But I surprised myself, and picked up the technique almost instantly. I found Paul to be fun to hang around with - he was a man of little words, but held some humor when he spoke. We conversed back and forth, and it wasn't long before he found out I was new to town.

"So what grade are you going into after the summer?" I envied Paul, how he could glide along without looking where he was going and trust his footwork on the board.

"Um, ninth."

My answer surprised him. "You're only fourteen? I thought you were older than that."

"That happens a lot. My mom always said I was thirteen going on thirty. What about you?"

He grinned a bright set of pearly whites. "Twelfth." We were quiet for a while, before Paul spoke again. "Oh, you'll be in classes with Edward, then."

"Who?"

"Edward. He's…" Paul searched the park with his eyes, "there he is! The small one with a beanie on his head." I soon saw who he meant.

"He wears a beanie in this weather?" I was dying from the heat - how he managed to wear a thick hat, I never understood.

Paul waved it off, "yeah; he's strange like that. But you'll get used to him."

The following day, I arrived at the park again, in hope to maybe see Paul. It was refreshing to talk to someone close to my age for once. My dad isn't the easiest person to talk to, plus he only goes on about the fucking football on TV.

Unfortunately Paul was no-where to be seen, I only saw two other people, and the boy in the beanie… _Edward? Was that his name? _Yeah, well he was there too.

I sat at the bench and took out my book. The plan was to distract myself until Paul came, or pack up and leave if he didn't show.

"You won't see him today."

_Christ almighty. What is it with people scaring the crap out of me at this place?_

This time, it was Beanie Boy who scared me. I took a moment to take in his appearance, and noticed the mess of black hair squashed under his hat - probably dyed; it was too dark and shiny to be natural. He wore a Final Tour, Mötley Crüe tee, skinny black jeans and red Chucks on his feet.

"You're waiting on Paul, right?" He asked.

"Not particularly." I replied nonchalantly.

"Well, you won't see him anyway - he has a Saturday job. So, you got a board with you then?"

"Why?"

Beanie gave me a look like I had lost my mind. "What else do you do at a skate park?"

"I don't know… sit and watch you fuck up those moves?"

I watched his lips form a pout but spread out in a grin. "I'll have you know, I don't fuck up."

"Don't worry; I won't tell anyone. It'll be our little secret." I winked.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you do better. We all know girls are crap when it comes to skateboarding."

_Oh no he didn't…_

_0-0_**_  
_**

And that was how Edward and I started off our warped friendship. Most days we met at the park, and most days we kidded around. I met Paul on those days as well and the three of us would hang together, but I found more of a connection with Edward, mostly because we're the same age, but also his taste in music matched mine somewhat, too.

I soon came to realize that Edward had a fondness for the 1980s; including music, style, and movies. So he was like me in a way - I ventured around the '50s era, and that was something my classmates never understood, but Edward did - he knew what it was like to be seen as 'different' or an 'outcast'. We grew a strong friendship, but a strange one. Most of the time I'd want to kill him, or cause some sort of bodily damage, and he felt the same way. But we loved being in each others company. His older sister, Maggie, would tease us and make kissy faces when I'd turn up at the house - she always thought it was a romantic relationship we had, which it wasn't. We never got a long.

Until the one night when we snuck alcohol from Maggie's party, confessed our feelings, and unknowingly became parents.

We fought for weeks when we found out India was on the way. We couldn't work out what to do - we were only 16; we weren't ready to have a child, but when we thought about it, there was no other option. Edward and I stayed together through that, and also when Maddox was born two years later.

If you had told the little fourteen-year-old Bella, and fourteen-year-old Edward that within five years they would have two children and get married, they would have laughed in your face.

Maybe we should have listened to the number of people that told us marriage was a bad decision, because it would only end in disaster. But we thought we knew what we were doing.

Clearly we didn't.

_0-0  
**Present Day**  
_

The bed felt very empty when I woke up alone. I thought I wouldn't miss Edward's distant 'good mornings', but it's crazy how the little things leave such a large crack in your daily routine. For the first time in I don't know how many years, I had a double bed all to myself and I didn't have someone pull on the sheets. I thought it would have been amazing to have all the sheets to yourself and all that space to yourself, but it wasn't.

I noticed the biggest change in my children. India cradled both the cats and barely touched her breakfast, and Maddox refused to even look in my direction. He pushed away any food I offered him, and sat with his arms firmly crossed against his chest.

_Fuck that, I'm going for a smoke._

A commotion brought me inside before I was done. I came in just as Maddox roughly pushed the stool back from the bar and jumped to the floor. He stomped away to the kitchen door, then turned and pointed at his sister sternly. "It's all your fault!" then he moved to me. "And yours! Because of _you _Dad has gone! And I hate you! All of you!" Maddox was out the room before I had the chance to stop him. India lowered her head, and chewed on a nail. Something she always does when she cries.

I felt like the worst parent and the biggest bag of shit. But what could I do? Tell Edward I made a mistake, have him come home but have the nagging thought in the back of my mind? We had to do this for a reason - a little separation to shine the light on the matter. That's all.

"India, don't cry, Sweetheart." I helped the cats off her lap, and brought my baby girl into my arms.

"But it is my fault" She whimpered against my shoulder. "I shouldn't have asked Dad to do all that stuff with me. He would still be here if I hadn't."

"That's not true," I stroked her back, "Dad and I had our problems, and it would have happened either way. Don't let Maddox have you believe that it's your fault, okay? Dad doesn't blame you, and neither do I."

"Really?"

"Really. Don't keep this bottled up; if Maddox says something that you don't like, or you feel sad over it, I want you to tell me. I know Dad not being here is going to be hard, but I want to help you, baby."

"Okay, Mama."

I kissed her forehead sweetly. "That's my baby girl."

_0-0_

Rockabella's also suffered under my sour mood. I had lost the usual spring in my step, I only smiled at the customers when I had to (so they didn't complain and run away) but that smile was lost when my back was turned. Seth and our new chef, Aubrey, were on the receiving end of many of my snaps. Aubrey had only started a couple days prior and that was my first time properly working with her.

I give such good first impressions, don't I?

If there weren't any customers in, I would stand at the counter with a miserable cup of coffee in front and would continuously stir a teaspoon around the milky brown liquid. I smoked my way through half a twenty deck and checked my cell every five minutes. Y'know, incase Edward decided to ring and tell me that he was just as miserable.

_Ha! _Who am I fucking kidding?

Our saving grace came in the form of little Miss Whitlock. She walked in through the glass doors and tore off the large sun glasses that covered half of her face. She took one look at me, then paid attention to the music playing from the speakers. "Is this Rockabella's Diner, or Rockabella's fucking Funeral Parlour? What is this shit?"

"Excuse me, The Penguins are music legends." I replied.

"I'm not denying that, but their songs make you want to slit you wrists, or cry for no apparent reason. Or both. At the same time."

I shrugged, 'cause frankly, I didn't give a fuck what she thought.

"Do I want to know who else you have been playing this morning?" My silence gave her my answer. "_Christ Almighty! _Right," she wiped her hands of invisible dirt, "let's get this place back to normal, yeah? We'll start with Fats Domino…"

A lady and her husband entered the diner, but Alice grabbed my hand before I could sneak off and welcome them. "Let Jess take them. We are going to get you sorted, and you will tell me what happened." From her giant purse, Alice retrieved a makeup bag that looked as if it were about to burst at the seams. "Have you even _primed _your face?" A tiny spot of primer was squeezed onto the tip of her finger. She rose it to my face.

"Al', fuck, I don't need that." I pushed her hand away, then covered my face with my own. "I don't need that." I repeated.

Alice's tone had softened to barely a whisper, "then what do you need?"

I didn't want to admit it. Admit that maybe, quite possibly, I was wrong the whole time.

"Bella,…where's your ring gone?"

I peered from behind the shelter of my hands. Tears pulsed around my eyes, which Alice noticed.

_She's got the sight of a fucking hawk, I'm telling ya._

"Jess," I heard her order, "take over - we'll be back in a minute. Luke will be in at ten."

She led me out the back where we could talk secretly under the hum over the kitchen fans.

"Edward left last night." I mumbled, staring at the gravel below. "We were arguing, and I said maybe we needed a break… I didn't give him much of an option."

"And now you regret it."

"I… it's not that…" I sighed, "the kids hate me… they know I'm the reason their Dad left."

Alice lit a smoke and passed it over to me, then did the same for herself. It was a roll up, but I didn't care. "They don't hate you - you might not be their favorite person right now, but they won't hate you." We were quiet for a few seconds. "And you know what I think? I think, that if Edward was totally against the idea, he would have fought you off, and would have stayed no matter what you said."

"How is that meant to help me, Al?"

She rose her hands in defence, "I'm just saying! It wasn't completely your fault, 'cause he could have stayed if he really wanted to!"  
I guess she was right, but that didn't make me feel any better. The fact that he wanted to leave just as much as I thought I wanted him to.

"I didn't think it would effect me as much as it has." I spoke around the smoke that blew from my lips.

"And you know why that is? Because you love him."

_What? Don't be absurd. _"I don't love him, Al."

"Really? Because everything is adding up to say that you do, in fact, love him. _Helluva _lot more than you thought you did."

I shook my head. "That doesn't matter. What does matter is what I should do."

"I don't like the guy," Alice started, "and you know I don't. But I don't like seeing you this way either. You and Edward need to sit down and have a talk - a proper talk. Admit to him how you feel, allow him the chance to say his side of the story. I'm positive everything will work out in the end; you will do what is right."

I wanted to laugh at her cheesy lines, but instead I smiled at her sincerity.

"Thanks, Al."

"Now!" She clapped her hands once, "what's the one thing we turn to when life gets you down?"

"Alcohol?"

"Wel, yes… but apart from that? Manicures! There's a new shop opened up in town, why don't we go with India after school? Jazz can look after Maddox - take him to the skatepark or something. It'll cheer them up, and you."

I inspected the blood red polish, half chipped off my nails. It had been so long since I last had any kind of beauty treatment. and maybe that was what I needed - a bit of relaxation - girl time.

"Okay, sure - let's do that."

We both headed back inside, "yay!" Alice squealed, "I'll see if Rose wants to come too, if she's free."

0-0

Rose did want to come, and because she didn't have any appointments booked until 5:30, she took the afternoon off to join us. Alice rang ahead to book us in. The salon was your normal standard salon with '_Polished to Perfection' _printed in pink upon a white boarder. The front was all glass, and that was all I paid attention too. We were greeted by a lady who looked the same age as me, with bright blonde hair that had been perfectly styled into a sleek pony tail.

_Too much time and effort for that crap, I think. _

She showed us to the foot baths, made us comfortable and mentioned that someone else would be through to help shortly. India swished her feet back and forth through the cleansing water, she hadn't said a word since leaving school.

"How was school?"

India looked up to me, then went back to follow her feet. "Fine."

"Just fine?"

"Yep. Just fine."

_School is never 'just fine', to her._

"Do you remember what we talked about this morning?"

"Yep." India peered over at Rose and it looked like she was going to say something, but changed her mind and stayed quiet. Alice, who had taken in my failed conversation with my daughter, squeezed my hand comfortingly. She was there for me.

A door was heard opening towards the back, followed by the 'clipping' of heels on the tiled floor. I looked up to greet the other worker, and was met with fiery red hair and the same green eyes I knew all too well.

_Oh how fucking perfect. Just what I need when shit hits the fan._

"Maggie."

My sister-in-law (who I hadn't seen _since the wedding _might I add) scowled at her view of me. "Bella." She spoke like she was bored of saying my name.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, and noted the audience our small conversation had gathered.

_Maggie ran off with some man shortly before India was born. She came back for our wedding (alone) and then fucked off once again. Christ knows what brought her back this time._

_No doubt her tail will be found sitting between her legs._

A playing smile lined Maggie's face. "I'm guessing my baby brother never mentioned my arrival."

I tried to keep my face as straight as possible, so she couldn't see the hit she just hit. "No… he never said a word to me."

The colleague, who was seeing to Rose's feet, spoke up hesitantly. "Do you two want to… I don't know, maybe take this conversation elsewhere?"

"Sally." Maggie had sincerity and a _boss-like _tone to her voice. But I never expected anything else - she always had to be one above everyone else. I thought she would have said something else, but clearly her face said it all and told Sally not to say another word. Maggie cleared her throat before addressing me. "I've been back for almost a month now - Eddie was the one who helped me find a place to live. He never told you that?"

_That fucker._

_Why would he not tell me she was back?!_

"_Eddie _and I… um… haven't said an awful lot to each other recently."

Fortunately, before Maggie could dig any deeper, India raised her quiet voice. "Are you… are you my Auntie Mags?"

"My my my," Maggie sounded genuinely interested, "is that little India?"

"It's funny…" Indie ignored everything her Auntie said, "Mama, you lied."

"Lied? About what?" _Help me out here…_

"'Cause you said my Auntie Mags looked and acted like a common whore, but all the whores Dad showed me once never looked like this!"

India giggled, and I almost died… of laughter. My girl is too funny.

But if looks could kill, I'd most certainly be dead.

I spotted Sally shaking her head in disbelief. Rose's feet had been forgotten about.

_"_Oh that's fucking rich." Maggie spat at me.

_"Maggie! _I _really _think you should end this, or take it out the back." I didn't know what position Sally was, or how high up she was, but either way, she stomped her foot on that one.

Maggie took one look at Sally, then me, then to my daughter and friends.

"Fine. C'mon; we'll _finish _this through here."

I stood out the foot bath, tightened the robe cord around my waist, and slipped on my flip flops. "Stay here." I ordered to India.

"No! I'm coming too."

Before I knew it, all three of them had left their seats and were following me like I was the fucking Pied Piper of Hamelin.

"Yeah!" Alice seconded India, "fuck these nails (no offence, Sally,) but I'm not allowing some manic ginger bully my best friend, comprende?"

In the safety of the back office, I spoke up. "It's fucking rich, is it?"

Maggie laughed in sarcasm. "You told your kid that _I _was a whore? Can I _please _remind you who it was that got married _only _because she got knocked up… at age fucking seventeen."

_I hate her so much._

_Bitch._

"Hey!" Rose stepped forward to defend me.

"I've got this, Ro." I made sure Maggie was looking at me, and me only. My words were laced in seriousness. "What Edward and I do or have done is completely up to us, got it? We both decided to get married, because it was what we both wanted."

_Suck on that, bitch._

"Both wanted? Oh, don't make me laugh!" Maggie let out a witch-like cackle. "Edward never wanted this! But you drowned him down with a couple kids and he couldn't leave!"

_Really? No… no, he would have mentioned that to me… I think…_

"Stop talking out your ass." I dismissed it like it was nothing, but her words were slowly burning a hole.

_Maybe its the truth… What if he didn't want this lifestyle, and now I practically threw him out the door he… he won't come back?_

_Fuck, what have I done?_

"I'm talking out my ass? Run home and ask that husband of yours, then say I was speaking out my ass."

_"Bella…" _Alice also tapped my shoulder, but I was too engrossed in what Mags was saying, I ignored her.

"Edward was going places, and 'cause you couldn't keep your fucking legs shut, he's stuck with you and those damn kids!"

_You clearly don't know a thing about parenting, 'cause you'd know never to insult someones kids…_

"Bella!" Alice yelled once more.

"What?"

It wasn't 'til I had spun 'round I noticed the office door wide open, and Rose and India were no longer with us. "Where's India?"

Alice sighed, "maybe next time you argue about '_damn kids' _ and how they've '_drowned you', _you make sure they aren't in the room."

_Oh, shit…_

_India already thinks her dad leaving was her fault._

_Fuck._

I turned to Maggie. "You bad-mouth my children one more time? I'll stick those false nails so far down your throat, you'll be scratching your ass."

I was out that door, in search of my daughter, before I could hear a reply.

_0-0_

**_LOTS _to think about that one! next up, Tattward...  
****I'm going on vacation to Spain in a couple days, so my next update will be a couple weeks.  
****See you then! X**


	5. Chapter 5

Apologies for the delay with this. RL, sickness, work... basically a whole load'a shit piled on top of me.

**WARNING: **Papa E uses a couple words in this chapter that I cannot stand - I find them vile and disgusting. But I had to use them because no other words suited the situation.

**.CHAPTER FIVE.  
****Edward**

Every time I drink I ask myself why.

_Why? Why? Why? _

I wake up with an incurable banging in my head, the taste in my mouth is like someone has used it for their ashtray, and the stale remains of food I apparently bought on the way home. Actually, what food is that? It looks like a burger but... _sniff... _fuck me; it doesn't _smell _like a burger. It looks and smells like someone took a dump in a polystyrene box. Then added a shit-ton of ketchup and processed cheese.

Holy fuck. There was a reason why I went sober for two years.

But last night I kinda... fell apart. I went to the nearest bar and drank obsessively for the next God-knows how many hours. Emmett found me stumbling from one bar to another and the next thing I know he's taking me by the arm to his car. My mind went blank after that.

And that was how I came to wake up on Emmett and Rose's couch. And apparently I decided to stash all the bar snacks into my pants pockets... what the fuck? I should not be allowed out.

_Ooh... peanut. Yum._

0-0

Ten minutes after I was supposed to start work, I dragged myself down the sidewalk that led to the parlor. I had a coffee in one hand and a smoke between two fingers. That's my hangover cure, you see. A kick of energy and nicotine. Usually I would go to the Diner for something to cure the fight going on in my stomach, but...it was best to stay clear of that place.

"Edward?" Rose sauntered to me, then proceeded to whip off the Ray Bans that covered my heavily blood shot eyes. "_Jesus Christ_."

I smirked, "nope; just me. I get that compliment a lot."

Rose rubbed her forehead. "Go home, Edward."

"Is this you talking as my friend, or as my boss?" I felt my body fall to the side, but I caught myself before my ass hit the ground. _Eurgh, I don't feel too good._

"As your _friend. _Ed, hun, you stink of piss and you may think you're sober, but I know differently. Go home, have a shower and get some rest. Come back when you're feeling better."

What she said hit a nerve with me. "Go home? What home? _I have no home!" _

"Dude," a strong hand grabbed my arm. _Wow, Rosalie is butch! _"Do as she says." _Oh, it was Emmett. Ha!_

Maybe I was still drunk. Hmm... that would explain at lot.

"But where am I going to go? Bella kicked me out my own fucking house!" I slapped my thigh as the anger rolled through me. "I paid for half that place and the little bitch stole it! She took my kids too!"

"That's enough! Em', take him back to our house - make him have a shower and something decent to eat. I'll deal with today myself."

I looked at Rose with squinted eyes. "Why couldn't Bella be more like you? I mean, you actually _care _about me. That bitch sure don't. She took my kids, dammit! And I never agreed to a divorce!"

Emmett took my arm again. "Okay man; let's get you sorted out."

_"Fucking hell." _I heard Rose whisper as I was led out the door, but I didn't have the energy to turn around and reply.

_Yeah Rose, fucking hell is right. Fucking hell to my fucking life. Comprende?_

0-0

"Jesus Em - do we _really _need to watch this show?" I faced away from the TV set where all I could hear were gun shots and the rasping snarls of the undead. I'd say I was a pretty tough guy - don't wanna seem big-headed or anything, but I am. Nothing really scares me, I have a high pain tolerance...etc, etc. But see when it comes to seeing inside a persons' body or if they have major flesh wounds? Eurgh, I can't stand it. I freak out like a little pussy. Fuck me.

"My house; my rules. I have to sit here and look after your drunk ass? I'm gonna watch my show, 'kay? Good. Glad we got that sorted."

I faced the TV the second some small kid whipped the shit out of a zombie with a baseball bat. Blood splattered the screen and that alone was almost enough to make me hurl. "_Oh, _that's disgusting." My arms tightened around my stomach as it churned. All of a sudden, Emmett pressed pause on the DVD and turned to face me. He looked pissed.

"No." He said firmly. "You wanna know what's disgusting? The way you spoke about your wife last night."

Now _that _took me by surprise. What did I say about Bella? Oh, wait a minute... "'Cause I called her a bitch?"

Emmett tutted and scratched his head. "You better wish that's all you called her."

_Shit... _"Was it really that bad?"

"Well I don't know about B, but if someone called me a '_worthless, useless whore' _I'd be pretty angry. Same if they called me a '_fat cunt' _and continued to explain '_the only reason I kept her around was so I could go balls-deep every night. No fucking pleasure anywhere else.'" _

I wanted to cry. I wanted to be sick. I wanted to grab the baseball bat from that fictional kid and beat my own brains out. What have I done?

In the years that I've known B never have I ever seen her as a useless whore, and a fat cunt? Where the hell did that even come from?

Emmett continued. "Now that you're sober and speaking reasonably, we can have this discussion." He sat forward on the chair and rested his bent elbows on his knees. "You may be my best friend, Ed, but see if I hear you disrespect that woman (or anyone else) in that way again, I won't hesitate when it comes to violence." Emmett jammed a finger in my direction. "Bella and the kids are the best thing that have ever happened to you and you say shit like that?! No wonder she wanted to leave your ass if that is the way you treat her."

My hands grabbed fists of hair. I couldn't tell who I was more angry at - Emmett or myself. "You know I didn't mean that! God fucking dammit, you know me Em'!"

All he could do was shrug. _Really? Fucking shrug? _

"A drunk mind speaks sober thoughts. You heard that before?"

I hauled myself up from the couch. Sparks of anger pulsed through my veins. I could feel it.

"Yes I've heard that before, but it doesn't mean shit! I was drunk - I was angry, but _never _will I think of her that way!" I walked rings around his living room carpet. I spat out curse words. My hands curled into tight fists - so tight, they began to hurt. "You saying you've never said stuff you don't mean to Rose?" My voice was more level than before.

"_Christ, _of course I have! I've put my foot in it more times than you can count!" Emmett stood so he now towered over me slightly. "But I've never said anything like that. Now I don't know what went on with Bella the other night, and I'm not going to pry, but if you want to sort something out this is not the way to go."

I took some deep breaths. In and out... in and out... "I know." I admitted quietly.

Emmett clamped his hand on my shoulder. "What you said last night will stay between me and you, 'kay? But you've gotta promise me, man - you've gotta promise me that you'll do what is right. And if not for you and Bella, then for the kiddos. I don't wanna turn this into some soppy-girly chat, but India and Maddox come first; no matter what happens."

My hand rubbed over the scruff on my jaw. "No, I know." After a long pause, I looked up at my closest friend. "But what is the right thing?"

Emmett shrugged with a heavy breath. "I can't tell you. Only you can figure that out."

0-0

A few hours after our meltdown, I started to fidget. I felt like a caged animal with only the four walls around me. I had to get out of here. I had smoked the last of my twenty deck, and even bumped a few off Emmett. There's a store that sells cigarettes a three minute walk from here, so I decided to take a walk there. Chance to get some air, clear my head, and get more smokes. I asked Emmett if he wanted a pack, but he declined the offer.

Maybe I'll pick up some beers whilst I'm out.

A sickening feeling filled my stomach. Perhaps best to leave out the beers.

It felt good to get outside. The sun beamed down on me, however there was a slight breeze to help cool off. Apart from the cars that drove past and birds that flew above, I was alone with my thoughts. I thought about my kids and what they must have felt seeing me walk out the door without a single goodbye. Why did I do that? I must have been too angry to function. I've never not said goodbye to my kids. Then my mind switched to Bella - she seemed so sure of her decision to hand back her ring and practically shove me out the house.

What if - no matter what I do or say - she doesn't want me back at all? I want to apologize to her and make her understand how important she and the kids are to me, but my efforts could be futile. Well, I've just gotta try harder, right?

_"Daddy?" _My head snapped up in response. It could have been any little girl shouting for their dad, but it sounded so much like India. I turned to the left and stared down the adjacent street. "Daddy!" The call was nearer, and then, just off to the side, India appeared in my vision.

"Indie?" She ran at me in great speed. I was so confused - what was she doing here all alone? Why was she running? Then up ahead, Rose appeared running just as fast.

"I'm so sorry, Daddy." Her little arms went around my waist and her head rested upon my stomach. "I'm so sorry." Her words were stuffed with emotion.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked, patting her head. It hurt me so damn much to see her this way. Like a fucking dagger continuously stabbed through my chest. She didn't answer; instead the cotton of my shirt was gripped tighter in her tiny hands. "India?"

"We had a small run-in with a certain sister of yours." Rose tried hard to catch her breath. "Fuck, I need to stop smoking, man."

I held my kid closer to me. I could hear the faint sniffles that came from her tears. I should have known Maggie would do something at some point. I helped her find a place to stay and warned her to stay away from my wife and kids. _Thanks for the trust, Sis._

"Are you okay?" I asked of both Rose and India.

Rosalie pointed a hand at India. "She's spooked, but Bella received the worst of it."

As much as I hated to admit it, that didn't surprise me. Bella and Mags never saw eye-to-eye, and I knew they'd bring out their claws if in a small space. What got to me the most was the fact that my chance of Bella forgiving me were a lot smaller since Maggie spoke her two cents.

India pulled away from me - her brown eyes glistened with sadness. "Are you coming home, Daddy? I'm sorry if I made you angry?"

"Pumpkin, you didn't make me angry. I made myself angry."

She had that look on her face which said she was thinking hard about something. "And... are Maddox and I your damned kids?"

_Who the fuck told her that? My sister? I hate her. Fucking hate her._

I stared up at Rosalie, "what did Maggie tell her?" I demanded, my voice grew with anger.

"She hardly spoke to India directly, but we all heard her speaking to B - accusing her of keeping you trapped with some '_damn kids_'. That's when India ran off, and I followed."

Unbelievable. What right did Mags have to say that?

I dropped to India's level, she hid her crying face with both hands. "Hey, I want you to listen to me, okay?" I waited on her nodded approval. "Don't listen to what Aunt Maggie said - it's like you making up a lie about Mini. You wouldn't mean it would you?"

"No..."

"Exactly - Aunt Mags didn't mean that either!"

Rose tutted behind me. "Excellent explanation, idiot."

I slowly turned my head, "shut it. At least I'm trying."

"So... I'm not your damn kid?"

I stroked her hair with my hand. "Of course not."

"And Mini isn't either?"

"Have I ever said you were?"

"No..."

"Then don't believe a word she said. I know I have messed up, India, and I know I haven't been the best dad in the world, but that doesn't mean that I don't care about you and your brother."

"But what about Mama? Don't you care about her anymore?"

That dagger never ceased its stabbing.

Right. In. The heart.

"Your Mama and I... have our differences. We'll sort something out."

_I hope. Christ, I really fucking hope._

"But what if you don't?"

Dammit. She's too smart for her own good.

India was passed the age where what I said goes. She now double thinks things, and just because I said something wouldn't happen, doesn't mean that is entirely the case.

"You and Mini will still be our main priority, got it?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Talking about your Mama," Rose butted in. I stood back up and felt the painful creek in my knee caps. "Sweetie, I think it's best we go back and find her - she'll be worried sick."

India looked between me and Rose with a worried expression on her face. Her eyes welled up again. I'd lost count how many times they'd done that during our short conversation. "But when will I see you again?" She asked me with the wobble of her bottom lip.

"Friday!" Rosalie piped up. "I'll have Mama B bring you and your brother to the parlor for the charity event, yeah? You can see your Papa then."

"Really?"

"Sure," I replied, "it'll be busy but the two of you could sit by me and watch me work. I'm sure Uncle Em' wouldn't mind you taking his place."

A warming smile lifted from India's lips; her glum expression long gone. Having the kids at the charity event is not the smartest move - seeing how busy it is - but if that is the reaction I'm getting from it? We'll make it work.

0-0

Our tattoo event raised money for a local hospice that helped Rose' grandfather when he had fallen ill a couple years back. It ran from 12 noon on the Friday to 12 noon on the Saturday. We came up with a selection of small designs that the clientele could choose from and every cent went towards said hospice. Of course we weren't working the entire 24 hours - you fucking mad? No, we recruited the help of additional artists who'd take over from one of us at various stages through the event. But I would need coffee on the hour and a large supply of Red Bull and smokes by my side at all times.

My first client was a middle-aged man who chose the tribal-style ink on his shoulder blade. He gave me the long on-going story of how the sign means strength and how he had needed strength and courage when he worked for the US Marines. Personally I couldn't give a fuck, and felt like crying when he continued to speak and drag on...and on... and on... But it was either that, or work in an awkward silence. Beggars can't be choosers, right?

At precisely 7 o'clock Jasper arrived with my kids by his side. I was wrapping up another client, but Jasper assured me he had the time to wait 'til I was done. Maddox came up to me with a familiar looking paper bag in his hand. It had grease stains, and that only meant one thing. _Food._

I was fucking starving. I would have eaten anything at that moment.

"Seth made this for you Papa E; I didn't tell no-one, kay? Not even Mama B - she would'a tanned my hind if she knew I was giving you food."

_What is this crap? Have B and I gotten that bad she won't even allow our son to get me food? Fuck off. I'll decide that, got it?_

I ruffled his wild hair, "you're a good kid, Maddox."

_A double steak burger with extra cheese and fries? Seth, you're a motherfucking genius in a kitchen. _

_I contemplate going gay for his food. If he made that for me morning, noon and night? Yep, yep, I would cross over. _

"I don't think I'm a good kid anymore, bro." Maddox huffed and scratched his jaw like I do when I'm pissed. That boy needed to stop growing up. India too.

"And why is that?"

He bit down on his lip and instantly became interested with his Chucks. "Maddox?"

India answered for her little brother, "he shouted at me and Mama B and said he hated us both." Mini shot his sister an evil glare for tattling on him, but she rose her shoulders and was not the least bit intimidated.

"Why did you do that, Mini?"

"'Cause I... 'Cause..."

"He called us shitheads, too! and said Mama B was stupid as fuck."

Now I knew the little'uns cursed more than they should, but that was the first time it had been said not in good humor. I had always been Good Cop, but that didn't mean I couldn't also become Bad Cop.

"Maddox Jett, that true?"

_Christ Almighty, it felt good to double-name him. I've always wanted to do that!_

"Yeah, 'cause she is stupid as fuck!"

"Oi," I grabbed his shoulder and made sure he paid attention. "You don't say that 'bout your Mama - you don't say that 'bout no-one, right? I need you to be the man of the house and look after your Mama and sister when I'm not there."

"But it's 'cause of Mama B that you're not there! I heard you!" As tough as my boy wished he was, his eyes still welled up with tears.

"It's my fault just as much as it is hers. Listen to me and look after them, then when I get back we'll sort it out."

_If I get back._

_No. _ When _I get back._

"Edward." The receptionist for the evening called me over to meet my next client. "Tracey would like this in red and white, please." I was handed the cut out of a queen and pawn chess piece.

I introduced myself and led Tracey to my bench. "Mind my kids," I said, which made her laugh, "they like watching their daddy at work."

"Mine do the same," she responded, "but a popcorn vendor at the cinema isn't as exciting as yours."

"Nu-uh!" Maddox changed his tune, instead of tears his eyes were now filled with excitement. "That is wicked cool, ma'am! D'ya get free popcorn?"

"I couldn't do that job; I would eat it all! Right, Mini?"

"Oh yeah, India eats popcorn a helluva lot."

And just like that, my fighting children became the best of friends because they shared an interest of over-priced shitty popcorn that some stranger would sell for a living. Strange.

After Tracey, I left the kids in the safe hands of Emmett so I could take a shit and have a smoke. Not at the same time.

I had felt my phone vibrate through that tatt, and now was the perfect time to check. To see two missed calls from Bella was surprising. I never thought twice pressing redial. The call rang, and rang, and rang. I was close to hanging up and trying again. Until...

"_Edward."_

Had I known hearing her tired, yet oddly beautiful voice would have caused such a reaction in me, I wouldn't have rung. "Hi, B."

"_Jasper is coming to collect India and Maddox soon, okay?"_

But that feeling vanished, when she gave me no choice in how long I got to spend with our children.

_OUR fucking children. Get that, bitch?_

"Hold up, where is my say in all this?"

_"Ed, don't start." _She sighed. I knew she was tired, but we were all fucking tired. Sick and tired of this bullshit. _"They need to go home and get to bed. They can't stay with you at the parlor all night."_

"So you've finished at the diner now, then?"

_"Yes, why?"_

"Why does Jasper need to be your fucking messenger pigeon? Couldn't you come and pick them up yourself?"

Oh wait, I know why.

_"By the time he brings them back here I'd be ready to go."_

Excuses, excuses.

"In that case, wait 'til you're done then pick them up. Or can you not stand seeing my face?"

_Not gonna lie, that hurts._

_"Enough, E. I have had a long day."_

"Oh, my heart fucking bleeds."

_"Bastard."_

Just as I thought we were getting somewhere, _boom, _reality rears its ugly face once again.

This was going to take some work if we had any chance at fixing the impossible.

0-0

**Interested to hear whose side you're taking - Mama B or Papa E? **

**I have a new WIP - White Collar Boxing; for anyone who enjoys a bit of CEO/Daddyward. Check that out!**

**And if you haven't already, come and join my Facebook group - RosieRathbone FanFiction. Especially if you want pictures for Rockabella's and my other work.**

**Let me know your thoughts?**

**x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Some very interesting thoughts and theories for Mama B and Papa E. I love reading your comments.**

**.CHAPTER SIX.  
****Bella**

"Mama, you makin' me listen to this crap?" Maddox shoved a bunch of french fries in his mouth as he spoke.

"I'll have you know, baby boy, that Dion and The Belmonts released some incredible music back then." With the edge of a paper napkin, I rubbed the greasy smears off his lips.

"Look," Maddox shoved another fry into the black hole and leapt off the bar stool. "I'll show you good music." He looked so fucking cute in grey skinnies, a black Whitesnake tee and black Chucks. His long hair had been tamed back into a pony tail and a grey fedora was perched on his head. Maddox suddenly appeared beside me and took the iPod from its dock. His tiny thumb scrolled up the screen "Mama B, your taste in music is shit!"

"Excuse me, Mini, what have Dad and I always told you?"

"Um..." His eyes searched the diner.

"That not everyone will like what you like and you need to accept that?" India piped up from the counter.

"Exactly. Some of your little friends might like... I dunno, One Direction, and that's okay."

"It is not okay!" Maddox shouted. "I just wanna punch 'em in the face when they play their songs."

_Oh, Christ, my kids are a riot. _"No violence." I said with a pointed finger.

Maddox shrugged, "But it's okay to be violent when it comes to One Direction though, right?"

As much as I wanted to agree with him, I couldn't. "No. Violence is never the answer. Now, are you going to ridicule my music, or are you going to eat up so Uncle Jasper can take you to see Dad?" There was a flurry of movement as the kids raced to see who could finish their burger first.

"Papa E must be real tired, right India? He's been working for 24 hours!"

"Yeah, it's a shame he can't sleep in his _own bed _after working that long."

I had a very strong feeling my children were trying to hint towards something... _Hmm... whatever could that be? _I wanted to say that we were all tired - sick and fucking tired - but what good would that do? They'd still take their father's side, 'cause I was not their best friend at that moment.

Jasper walked through the doors not long after - my knight in shining armor when it comes to the children. "Make sure you're back for 5pm, got it?" I said to India and Maddox before they ran to their uncle.

"What time is it now?"

I glanced over the at the "Rockabella's" clock screwed to the wall. "Almost eleven. Be good for Uncle Jasper and Dad, right?" They nodded simultaneously. I kissed their foreheads then allowed me to run to Jasper. "Love you!"

"Love ya, Mama!" They called back.

_0-0_

As the lunchtime rush continued, I felt the energy inside me drop lower... and lower... At one point, I had to ask a waitress to take over my table; I felt that close to passing out. Even when I went outside for my normal smoke break - one inhale and I was retching.

"Have you been eating properly?" Seth asked as he wiped down the stainless steel surfaces.

The tip of my finger followed the circular rim of the coffee mug, "I've been eating what I usually eat..." But as I said that I started to think; have I been eating normally? A mug of coffee and a smoke had been my breakfast for the past few days, then I might skip lunch if I was working and too busy, or... Yeah, my diet had taken a tumble.

"Really?" _Damn you Seth and knowing me far too fucking well. _"C'mon hun, I'll make you something decent." He put a pan onto the gas hob and sprayed the base with oil and waited for it to heat through.

"It could be the heat." I offered, "Alice and I need to look into proper air conditioning for this place."

Seth flattened a beef patty between his hands, "you've worked in higher temperatures than this before, B; it's barely 90 out there." The patty was placed onto the griddle - the hot oil hissed and spat with contact. "You've got a lot on your mind right now; I suggest taking it easy for the next little while."

I found myself paying more attention to the way Seth worked than anything else. Even when Luke called me from out front, I didn't react to my name calling. I had so much on my mind, I wasn't able to concentrate on one thing. Maybe he's right; maybe I do need to relax and get myself under control again.

My cheeseburger was ready by the time I went back to the kitchen. The plate was stuffed with a burger, fries and fresh salad.

_With tons of ketchup on the side. 'Cause how else can you eat fries?_

_I mean, c'mon. Fucking really?_

It all looked and smelt incredible. Crispy fries mixed with a greasy burger? Heaven on a plate. But on swallowing the first bite, a horrid taste filled my mouth and just like with the cigarette, I thought I was going to throw up.

"Seth... did you check these burgers this morning?

_Oh fuck, what if we had been selling out-of-date burgers all day? _

_We could get shut down for this... oh, my God._

"B, I only made them this morning."

"Then why do they taste rancid?" That taste wouldn't leave my mouth.

With a frown Seth broke off a bit of my burger and popped it in his mouth. "B, there's nothing wrong with this. Yes, I admit, it could have done with a little more salt, but it's not rancid."

"What the hell?" I could feel the bile rise in my throat.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Seth touched my arm sweetly with concern written on his face.

With a swallow I nodded my head. "Like you said; I have a lot on my mind - it's probably the stress." I tried my hardest to convince myself, but it was working.

"Y'know you can come to me for anything, B."

_Aw, Seth. My brother-from-another-mother._

_0-0_

Right on time, India and Maddox were back after their afternoon with Edward. I picked up my phone earlier to phone him, but seeing how our last conversation went, I re-thought that plan. A part of me wanted to tell him that I wasn't well and see if he acted the way he used to - send me to bed, bring me tea and keep the kids busy so I could relax. That doesn't sound like a lot, but for Edward, that was huge. The other part of me, however, told me that I started this mess, and if I wanted the sweet treatment from my husband, I shouldn't have acted the way I did.

I brought my children in for a well-deserved cuddle and kissed their heads, "did you have fun?"

"Yes! Look what Dad did!" Maddox swung out his arm and pointed to the Crayola tattoo drawn on his upper-arm. It was of a coiled snake - mouth wide with sharp fangs and a hissing tongue. "Is that not mega cool, Mama?"

That had me reminiscing of years back when we would draw tattoos on one another. Being the creative one, his were masterpieces whilst mine ended up looking like a pile of shit. But I tried.

"I love it, Mini. What about you, Indie? Did you get one too?"

"Yep!" My baby girl pulled up her sleeve and displayed the bunch of purple flowers that had her name neatly scripted underneath. "I wanted the one that he has on his chest, 'member?" _Ooh yes, I remember. _"Now we look like you, Mom!"

"You sure do, baby."

"C'mon, Mini, let's go show Big Steve our tats!" Big Steve is our local cop who comes in at the same time every day for his after-work-before-dinner-pancakes. Smothered in syrup and rations of bacon; it's a heart attack waiting to happen. It's a miracle the man is still standing.

"Bella?" Jasper broke me from my musing with a hand on my shoulder. "You okay? I was sayin' your name, like, ten times."

With finger tips, I brushed my forehead. "Sorry Jazz; I've been kinda spacey today. Thanks for taking them again." I felt awful that he constantly carted my kids around the place, but he often offered before I even asked. He loves India and Maddox like they were his own kids, and I couldn't be more grateful.

"Anytime, darlin'. But I was gonna say, y'know that man Ali spotted the other week? The freaky man who could do with a good wash?"

"Oh fuck, him? Yeah, I know who you mean."

"I saw him again, hanging around Rose Tattoos when I dropped the kids off, then spotted him again down the back street when I picked them up."

_Christ, that was all I needed._

"What does he want? I don't think he has ever come in, he just hangs around outside."

Jasper shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, but I don't like it. You'll tell me if you see him, right?"

"Of course, Jazz."

"I need to get set up for tonight - I'll be through the back if you need me, 'kay?"

"Sure thing."

0-0

_"Bella!_ Fucks sake, are you gonna give me a hand here?" Alice took over the cocktail bar for the night which usually one can handle on their own, but for some reason Rockabella's was hellish busier than normal. I had myself, Luke and Jess running the front and Alice on her own at the bar. Aubrey had pressed the kitchen bell more times than I can count to get our attention. _Yes, thank you, I can fucking hear._

"Al', I'll be there in a second. Hang on." Alice flipped back her hair and rubbed her tired eyes as she started on the next cocktail. "Right, Aubrey, where is this going?" I asked, pointing to the stacks of pancakes before me.

"Er.." See when they then have to check the order for a table number? That pisses me off. You've had all this fucking time and you can't even remember a number? "Two double chocolates and one strawberry delight with extra cream to table thirteen." She spoke out the order more to herself.

Table thirteen were three obese men in plaid shirts. One had serious sweat patches forming under his pits that leaked onto the red material. _Gag._

"Here ya go, boys." I smiled enthusiastically like nothing was wrong. I wasn't rushed off my feet, I didn't have two kids to keep and eye on in this mess, and I didn't have a marriage that was about to break. Nope, nothing wrong with this girl! "Is there anything else I can get for you?" _Deodorant? A bar of soap? _

"I'll grab another coffee if you don't mind?" Big and Beastly handed me his empty mug and tried his best to charm me with a smile. _Sorry, not working for ya, pal._

"Not a problem; I'll get that for you now."

On my way to the bar, Maddox ran up with his board under one arm. "Mama B? Can I go skate outside?" He followed me loyally.

'What did I say, Mini? I don't want you to go outside unless an adult is with you." I pressed start on the coffee machine. A sweet brown liquid began to dribble into the mug.

"But that ain't fair 'cause everyone is busy! It sucks being a kid." His adorable bottom lip pouted forward and tiny arms crossed with stern over his tee.

"Life does suck, Mad', but if you're really bored why don't you give me a hand?"

"Sure! Y'know I'm kinda part of the staff anyway." He looked so much like his father with that smug look...

_Deep exhale. Fuck this is hard. _

"That, er..." I found it increasingly difficult to get my thoughts back on track. "Take that to the man in blue on thirteen."

Maddox gripped the coffee carefully by the handle and peered across to said table. He gasped with slight excitement. "That's ma man, Andre! I ain't seen that fucker in weeks!" I was too tired and too fed up to even think about getting on at him for cussing. It didn't bother me a whole lot, so I let it go.

"Mama." That time it was my other child needing my attention. "I'mma be in the back helping Uncle Jasper get ready, 'kay?" Jazz had his open Mic Night that evening - hence why we were so busy. Jasper is well known in Scottsdale; he gets a large turn out at these events.

"Okay, baby." With reassurance that both children were safe and happy, I managed to relax slightly before another table urged for my assistance. Alice's rush had also died down and Luke decided to give her a hand anyway.

"S'alright if I go for a smoke, Bell?" Jess thumbed to the back door. I never worded a reply; just nodded and let her past.

I don't know what was wrong with me. No doubt it was the stress of everything that went on with Edward, mixed with long hours at Rockabella's. But even so, I couldn't remember ever feeling so... _drained. _Is that normal? I dunno.

Thankfully, once Jasper started his Mic Night I could take a step back and relax. Most people, at that time, order drinks from the cocktail bar or a portion of curly fries to snack on. Nothing major.

Jasper has his set up towards the back of the diner. He sits on a high-seated bar stool with an acoustic guitar leant against the side and a keyboard raised tall in front. Jasper would play covers of songs between 1950 and 1990. Only 'cause music took a major fucking down turn from then on. You wont find those shitty little bands in here. And not only that - this is a _vintage _diner. What's vintage about something that came out ten years ago? Exactly.

The first song he played was 'Three Steps to Heaven' by Eddie Cochran. He peeked back his wide-brimmed hat so as to get more access to the mic and with the neat strum of the strings, the song filled the diner. I spotted customers tapping their thighs to the rhythm or mouthing the lyrics. His songs always ended with a thunderous round of applause.

Next, Jasper stuck with the guitar. It was almost a whisper of music with a very tender and sorrowful song. 'The Sound of Silence' by Simon and Garfunkel.

_"And in the naked light I saw,  
__Ten thousand people, maybe more.  
__People talking without speaking,  
__People hearing without listening.  
__People writing songs that voices never share,  
__And no-one dared,  
__Disturb the sound of silence."_

He never went a week without someone asking him to play Van Morrison's 'Brown Eyed Girl'. Jasper now came equipped with a tambourine which Maddox or India took great pleasure in tapping to his cue.

See when The Kinks are played - especially All Day and All of The Night? _Holy. Fuck. _the place goes mental. That guitar solo? Yep, he's mastered it.

And this goes on for a couple hours. They pick the songs, he plays them. To keep Mini happy Jasper always plays either Aerosmith, Metallica or Guns 'n' Roses. His final song of the night was Bill Withers' 'Ain't No Sunshine'. He had that break in his voice when he sung, which really did the song justice. As fucking sad as this sounds, goosebumps prickle my skin when he aces an exceptional song.

_"Ain't no sunshine when she's gone,  
__It's not warm when she's away.  
__Ain't no sunshine when she's gone,  
__And she's always gone too long,  
__Anytime she goes away..."_

Jasper stood from the stool, but he didn't bow out and tip his hat - his usual routine for ending the session. No, instead he grabbed the mic and started to talk.

"We have a very special guest this week - a one time offer. She's very nervous, but you all know her well, so please but your hands together and welcome my lil' cutie, India."

_Wait._

_Hold the fucking phone._

_Shut the front door._

_Is he talking about _my _India?_

_Yep, there she is._

My baby girl was greeted with loud cheering from the audience. I knew from her stiff structure that she was scared as shit. I wanted to wrap her in my arms and bat away any one that made her nervous, but I was confident with Jasper there that he'd stop her if she got too scared. Plus, the people before her weren't strangers - she's met them all before.

"Um... I want to sing this song... please."

_She's asking their permission. `Oh baby, could you be any cuter?_

Jasper went back to his guitar. The tune was up-beat, but I didn't recognize the song. I thought it was going to be a cute song that my baby girl sang with her uncle, but when the first lyrics were '_momma please stop cryin', _I knew I was fucked. I think she was trying to kill me. The second and third verse had my stomach flip violently. Tears rolled down my cheeks with no warning.

_"You fight about money, 'bout me and my brother  
__And this I come home to, this is my shelter.  
__It ain't easy growing up in World War III,  
__Never knowin' what love could be, you'll see.  
__I don't want love to destroy me, like it has done, my family._

_Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
__I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything.  
__Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
__I promise I'll be better Daddy please don't leave."_

What was I doing to my children?

I'm not stupid - what happened between Edward and I affected the kids big time, but I never would have thought she would feel this strongly. Maybe she sang the song 'cause she thought we weren't listening to her? Is that the case? I listen to everything the kids say. What brought her to do this?

_But I'm not gonna lie, she had a fucking stunning voice. _

It was broad and deep, but still held the childish touch to the undertones.

_"...I don't wanna have to split the holidays,  
__I don't want two addresses.  
__I don't want a step-brother anyways,  
__And I don't want my mom to have to change her last name..."_

That won't happen, Sweet Pea. I wanted to make her see she didn't have to worry about that, but how was I to know it wouldn't happen? For all I know, it could do.

My hands began to tremble and a sickening feeling rose in my stomach. What if it did happen? And Edward... _fuck _what if he married someone else? No. No he wouldn't do that... would he? Christ, that's not allowed to happen.

_What if, what if, what if._

That game messes with your mind like something fucking rotten.

"_...Mom will be nicer,  
__I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother.  
__Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner.  
__I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right.  
__I'll be your little girl forever,  
__I'll go to sleep at night..."_

The entire diner erupted into a round of applause for my daughter. Cheering and whistles came from the regulars, Maddox was on a stool by me clapping excitedly, and I watched as Alice and Jasper both hugged her tight. India beamed with such a smile it made the tears fall down my cheeks faster. I was incredibly proud of her, but the song had stabbed me constantly in the heart. She was pleading to us; pleading for Edward and I to stop our stupid fighting and see the damage we were causing. She was scared we would split for good and they'd need to travel from house-to-house, split the holidays, and possibly welcome in step-parents.

I knew I could never bring a step-father into their life. The idea alone was nauseating.

I should have seen this myself, without India letting out her heart and soul through a song.

But I didn't.

The four of us are The Masens - always have been, always will be. And I would do anything to get that back.

_0-0_

**So... is it the stress that's making Mama B sick? Lemme know your thoughts and theories ;)**

**For those interested India's song was 'Family Portrait' by Pink. Incredible song, take a listen if you haven't already. Really plays with them heart strings!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**X**


End file.
